


Kobol's Last Gleaming Fix It

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Just as the title says.
Kudos: 14





	Kobol's Last Gleaming Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Mexican stand-off thing on Colonial One has always bothered me. Lee's smarter than to pull a gun on the XO, no matter how little he may like him. So, this is my fix-it. It makes so much more sense to do it that way.  
> Thanks to two months of home office I had a lot of time to watch and re-watch new and old shows. And BSG 2003 has always been one of my favorite ones (at least season 1 + 2).  
> Disclaimer: I don't own BSG 2003, I'm just borrowing it to play with it for a bit before giving it back.

This was what Lee had been afraid off. The marines were aiming their guns at Roslin and her security detail and the security detail, men and women Lee himself had picked to protect the president, were pointing right back. Roslin still looked convinced that the Commander was bluffing and that Colonel Tigh wouldn’t give the order to shoot. She didn’t know the Colonel very well then.

“If you think I will allow Commander Adam to overthrow my presidency, Colonel Tigh, you are mistaken. I took the steps I did to protect this fleet.” She eventually said. “And he does not have the authority to terminate it.”

Tigh just smiled dismissively at her. He had never liked her much, only tolerated her because the old man had too, but that was over now. That was when Lee caught Billy’s eye and the other man mouthing _Do something_ at him.

Yeah, do what? As much as he admired Roslin for stepping up when it counted, this mess was of her own making. And though he didn’t like his father’s reaction to it, she had violated their agreement. Had she really thought there would be no consequences? The only thing he could think of to stop this was pointing his gun at Tigh, because that would be the only thing that would keep him from ordering to shoot a sick woman…

Frak! That was it.

“No one wants to terminate your presidency.” Lee spoke up before Tigh could say anything in response to her words.

“Don’t you?” Roslin challenged.

“No, we’re here to take you to Galactica’s sickbay so you can get the treatment you need. Because whatever it is you’re taking now I know you’re not getting better.” Lee told her, not daring to look at Billy and hoping that he would back his play here. Gods, he should have told his father about her cancer, but she had begged him not to. That she would tell him when the time was right. What a fool he had been.

“I’m fine.” Roslin bit out.

Tigh looked confused between them. “What’s going on here?”

“With all due respect, Madam President, you’re not.” Lee said calmly. “I don’t know who advised you against Doloxin, but you told me yourself that you didn’t expect to be around in a few months, that the cancer was too advanced for surgery. But you don’t seem to be even trying to fight it.”

Now Tigh was looking really confused. “Cancer? What the frak are you talking about, Captain?”

“I’m fine.” Roslin repeated through clenched teeth. “I’m taking medicine.”

“But it’s not helping, is it?” Billy suddenly spoke up. Thank the gods, he did.

“Billy…” Roslin almost pleaded.

“No, Madam President, this has gone on long enough. The Chamalla isn’t helping! You said so yourself. The cancer has only worsened!” the last he almost shouted.

“Chamalla?” Tigh exclaimed. “Are you telling me that the president of the Twelve Colonies is high on drugs?”

“I’m not high.” Roslin hissed insulted.

“Yes, you are. You have hallucinations, you had them for weeks. And that priest kept egging you on. You think I didn’t notice?” Billy asked before turning to the head of the security detail. “Stand down. The president is going to Galactica for treatment.”

And thankfully, after a nod from the man, they did lower their weapons. Lee motioned for the marines to do the same, though strictly speaking they shouldn’t have, at least not until Colonel Tigh gave the order, but the older man still seemed more confused than anything else. But at least they had avoided a shoot-out.

The raptor was rather crowded but the ride was a short one, so they made to. Lee was leaning against the ECO console, keeping an eye on the readings. Every pilot did, whether they were flying a craft or not.

“I told you about my cancer in confidence, Captain Apollo.” Roslin suddenly said. She sounded tried but also angry.

“You did.” Lee agreed.

“I’m really disappointed in you.” She continued. “I thought you had more integrity.”

“You’re entitled to your opinion, Madam President, but your disappointment in my integrity is a small price to pay to avoid a bloodbath.” Lee replied calmly. It wasn’t like he had enjoyed doing that, but what exactly had been his choices? Watch her die in a hail of bullets?

“Colonel Tigh wouldn’t have given the order to open fire.” Roslin insisted.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Neither he nor my father are ever bluffing.” Lee told her.

“The captain’s right, I would have given that order.” Tigh said from his seat in the cockpit.” The fact that you didn’t realize that confirms just how unfit for office you are right now.”

“I’m not unfit.” Roslin stated. “The Chamalla has given me such insights…”

“That’s called being in a trip.” The Colonel interrupted her. “Do yourself a favor and let Cottle treat you with proper medicine. Then you might be able to save your presidency.”

Roslin shook her head. “You don’t understand.”

“We don’t have to.” Lee said. “We only have to keep the fleet safe.”

“The president of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol has terminal cancer and no one thought it necessary to inform me of that little fact?” Commander Adama asked in a deadly calm voice. They were in his quarters, he, Tigh, Lee and Billy.

“I didn’t know about it, but it explains a few things.” Tigh muttered.

“The President asked us not to say anything.” Bills said rather lamely. “It’s her private business.”

“Not when it compromises the security of the fleet.” Adama pointed out and turned his eyes on Lee, who felt all of eight again.

“She assured me she would inform you when it became necessary. And I didn’t know she refused conventional treatment in favor of Chamalla until a few days ago.” Lee told him. And that was true enough, he had simply assumed that she would do so. He hadn’t even known that they had Chamalla anywhere in the fleet. Dee had mentioned it to him in passing, saying that she hadn’t expected someone like Roslin to go for a treatment that usually only religious Sagittarians used. Billy had a big mouth when he was with a pretty face, it seemed. Or maybe he had just been venting.

“Well, this is a fine mess, isn’t it?” Adama asked and shook his head. “I take it Dr. Cottle has started with the Doloxin?”

“It took some convincing, but yes.” Lee replied.

“Alright, let her cool her heels in sickbay for a few days, maybe then she’s more reasonable.” Adama sighed. “In the meantime let’s get back to rescuing our people down on Kobol.”

“But what about Lt. Thrace?” Billy wanted to know.

“We’ll deal with Lt. Thrace.” Tigh told him coldly. “I suggest you get the hell out of here while you still can.”

“The XO’s right. Starbuck is our problem.” Adama said. “You may inform the president of that, Billy.”

After a moment, Billy nodded and left the commander’s quarters, not looking happy, but relieved that no one had thought to throw him into the brig.

“How long until we can expect Boomer and Racetrack back?” Adama asked once they were alone.

“If everything goes according to plan, a couple of hours.” Lee replied.

“Good, have a plan ready by then.” Adama nodded at his son in dismissal and Lee left to head to the hangar to prepare.

“Fraking mess, huh?” Tigh asked while he poured them both a drink.

“You think?” Bill sighed. “At least Lee though of a way to not get anyone killed today.”

“Though the gods know what the fleet will make of this. She did have a few reporters there. They won’t waste any time spreading the story around.” Tight pointed out.

“I know.” Bill contemplated his drink. “Why didn’t she tell me, Saul? Lee, I can understand, he takes such things very seriously. It must have cost him to break that confidence. But Roslin? She know how important this is, that I need to know these things.”

“Well, cancer sucks, breast cancer, I guess for women that’s just a whole other level.” Tigh muttered.

“Didn’t know you were a philosopher.” Bill smiled at his friend.

Tigh barked a laugh. “I’m not. Ellen had a little health scare a few years ago. It was nothing but for a few days she was like a completely different person. And I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe cut Roslin some slack?”

“You’re right, I can’t believe you’re saying that either.” Bill finished his drink. “I’ll think about it.”

When Boomer and Racetrack came back from their successful mission only the commander’s order to report to CIC immediately kept them from being swamped with hugs and shoulder pats.

“Well done you two.” Lee told them when he reached them. “I need to see the footage you took before we head out for the downed raptor.”

“Yes, Sir.” Racetrack replied. “I’ll retrieve it once I’m back.”

“Thank you, Racetrack. Boomer, are you alright?” Lee asked when he noticed her looking at him strange.

Sharon started. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, I still can’t believe we pulled this off.”

“Well, we had to make a stand at one point.” Kat said and patted her shoulder. “Now, you two get going. Better not let the commander wait.”

As they walked out of the hangar, Lee noticed Boomer looking over her shoulder, that strange look on her face again.

Sitting in a corner of sickbay, Lee slowly cleaned the blood off of his hands. He was still in shock about what had just happened. He had been just in time to see Boomer shoot his father twice in the chest. Just like that. And she had smiled while doing it.

Nor did he understand why she had blown the basestar up if she was a Cylon…no, Boomer was a skin job, there was no doubt about that in his mind. Maybe she didn’t know she was one, but she was. Something must have activated when she had been on that basestar and that had led her to shoot his father.

“How is he, Captain?” Roslin asked from her bed.

“I don’t know. Ishay is operating.” Lee replied. Cottle was on one of the other ships but Tigh had ordered an immediate emergency jump to a new set of coordinates once he had gotten over this first shock. He was dealing with this a lot better than Lee. “Cottle’s on his way but…they couldn’t wait.”

“I’m sorry.” Roslin said.

Lee nodded. He was tempted to tell her that none of this would have happened if she hadn’t sent Kara on that ludicrous mission of hers. But that wasn’t fair. Boomer might still have done it, under different circumstances, but she would have done it. She was a fraking machine, she had been programmed to shoot his father.

“He’ll pull through, he’s too stubborn not to.” Lee muttered tiredly.

Roslin gave him a weak smile. “I’m sure he will.”

And if he didn’t then they were all screwed anyway. They both knew that.

End


End file.
